¿Navidad?
by angylopez
Summary: Porque la navidad le recordaba muchas cosas a Goenji, pero no era capaz de expresar una sola muestra tristeza, porque había una personita que le alegraba el corazón. No era un amor de colegio ni nada de eso, era una persona que conoció desde sus primeros años de vida. [Este fanfic participa en el reto "Espíritu Navideño" del foro "Inazuma Eleven"]


¡Hola~! Sí, quería escribir esto de corazón y trate de hacer lo mejor posible.

Sólo espero que comprendan, este fanfic es una mezcla de cosas que pienso y así. En fin, es un Drabble.

«Este fanfic participa en el reto "Espíritu navideño" del foro "Inazuma Eleven»

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

><p>Goenji estaba asomado observando las estrellas porque el manto de la noche estaba despejado. Notó que era la víspera de navidad y que su padre no había llegado, cualquiera pensaría que su papá es un hombre desnaturalizado, sin embargo su padre es un doctor y su responsabilidad es ayudar a las personas heridas. Después de tantas cosas que habían pasado en su familia, era normal que la navidad no fuera como siempre, su madre le hacía falta y ni que decir a su padre.<p>

"Jamás será lo mismo", pensó el rubio y desvió su vista, pero ninguna tristeza invadió su rostro, porque había una cosa por la que sí sonreía y se sentía como si nada en el mundo le faltara.

Una pequeña niña corrió a sus brazos, emocionada, hiperactiva, sonriente, alegre y llena de _inocencia. _

―¡Hermano, mira! ―le enseñó un pequeño regalo un poco mal envuelto―. Yo lo hice, ¿te acuerdas de aquello? Empaqué yo solita lo que hicimos para papá.

¿Sentirse sólo? Nunca se iba a sentir así, porque esa chiquilla le llenaba de vida, su hermanita le hacía recordar la felicidad misma, porque verla a ella feliz era como que él estuviese feliz.

―Lo hiciste muy bien ―halagó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

―¿Crees que llegue pronto? ―le preguntó con una gran ilusión, que daba pena decirle que no.

Él no le mentiría, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a qué hora llegaría.

―No lo sé ―se limitó a contestar, y ella de cualquier forma le sonrió―. ¿Quieres comer galletas?

―¡Sí!

Jugó con ella por varios minutos, se hacía más tarde por cada segundo y no había rastro alguno de su padre. El delantero observó la ventana junto a su hermana, notaron que había un lucero que brillaba más que nunca; Yuuka le pidió un deseo mientras cerraba los ojos con gran fuerza.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y un hombre mayor entró, casi al mismo tiempo la pequeñita salió corriendo. Lo primero que hizo ella fue abrazar a su padre, y éste le correspondió.

―Lamento llegar tan tarde ―se disculpó abrazando a su hija―. Tampoco pude comprarles algo, estuve bastante ocupado.

Shuuya miró a su hermana, temía que la pequeña no comprendiera el hecho de los regalos porque la mayoría de los niños, espera un regalo en navidad.

Pero Yuuka era diferente.

―Papá, a mí no me importan los regalos ―admitió sonrientemente―. Quiero pasar navidad contigo y mi hermano, también quería darte esto.

Así ella extendió sus pequeños brazos; el señor tomó el obsequio y lo abrió: era una muñeca parecida a su esposa difunta, estaba hecha a mano. Junto a eso venía una nota escrita por sus hijos, donde le expresaban que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, lo querían como a nadie en el mundo.

¿Un padre de familia a punto de llorar? Sí, eso fue lo que pasó. Goenji Shuuya vio a su padre conmovido. No habría palabras para expresar eso, porque la navidad era la oportunidad perfecta para estar con las personas que amas, para estar unidos, para dar nuevas oportunidades, para tener más esperanzas y para tener nuevamente fe.

―Gracias ―habló entrecortando al mismo tiempo en que abrazaba a sus dos hijos.

―Papá ―llamó Shuuya en un tono nostálgico―. Mamá siempre está con nosotros, ¿verdad?

―Lo está, hermano ―respondió Yuuka por su padre.

―Ustedes y su madre son lo que más amo en el mundo.

El rubio siempre escuchó a su hermana hablar de que su madre siempre estaba allí, pero hasta ese día logró entenderlo. Su mamá estará siempre en sus recuerdos y por un instante volvió a verla. Un corto momento en el que vio un lucero tan brillante como ella.

Esa víspera de navidad toda la familia Goenji observó los luceros de aquella bella noche. Juntos como siempre debe de ser…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora (?):<strong>

Me limité bastante en escribir esto, no es ni la mitad de todo lo que pensé. No me gusta dejar ideas a medidas así que lo traté de acomodar para que quedara como yo quería.

El fic en sí es una muestra de lo que yo pienso en Navidad, no me interesan los regalos. Me importa estar con las personas que amo.

¡Es un drabble! Nomás que como dejo bastantes notas xD Parece más.

¡Feliz víspera de navidad y navidad! xD Quiero darles las gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado varias personas, más los que han estado conmigo por los dos años que he estado aquí. ¡Un abrazo!

Esta es mi oportunidad única para dedicarle esto a mis amigas de Fanfiction. En especial a Moon-chan y a Keita-chan, y por supuesto a todas las chicas del foro. Ustedes me ayudaron a pasar por algo aunque ni cuenta se dieron xD cosas mías :') Gracias.

**¿**Reviews**? **


End file.
